


At A Loss For Words

by icebabesfire



Series: At A Loss For Words [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icebabesfire/pseuds/icebabesfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the worst happens, a pregnant Ginny doesn't know where to turn. Then her ex husband and his secret girlfriend go missing and it brings two unlikely people together to find answers. Post Hogwarts. Set in 2018. (3 years after the epilogue in Deathly Hollows) SPOILERS!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Unexpected Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters (except for any Original Characters). They all belong to the J.K. Rowling!

At A Loss For Words

Chapter One: Unexpected Consequences

Ginny Weasley woke with a headache in a bed that wasn't hers. She was in the spare bed in her brothers' shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. As she registered where she was, the events of the night before flooded into her mind. Planning to surprise Harry at work, she had told James to watch Albus and Lily and to put them to bed by 10. She put on her sexiest dress that still fit over her baby bump and packed a basket with his favorite meal and chocolate covered strawberries for dessert. He had been working late on a project every night and she wanted to give him a treat for all his hard work. She walked up to his office, opened the door, and saw that it wasn't a project that was keeping Harry at work late every night.

What she saw stunned her into a horrified silence. Harry had his back to her, his pants around his ankles, and none other than Pansy Parkinson, the wife of Auror Draco Malfoy, was laying with her back flat on the desk, her eyes closed, her dress discarded on the floor, breasts exposed, her legs around Harry's waist. All Ginny could do was stare with her mouth hanging open until Pansy leaned up to pull Harry's hair and saw her standing in the doorway, eyes wide with shock.

"Oh dear Merlin" Pansy said, as she scrambled to hide behind the desk, as if that would erase the scene from Ginny's mind.

Harry turned, trying to pull up his pants unsuccessfully, and saw his wife turn and run out the door. Ginny could her Harry yelling out to her as she flew down the hall, but she didn't care. She ran as fast and far as she could, finding herself at the shop.

She was still dressed in the clothes from the night before. She apperated to her house and was relieved to find that Harry wasn't in their room. She grabbed her suitcase and threw some clothes into it, then went to take a shower. When she stepped out, she wrapped herself in a towel and walked into her bedroom. She couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. How could that have happened? How did she not see what was going on? Now that she really thought about it, all the evidence was plain: working late at night when no one else was, coming home smelling of a perfume that wasn't hers, the scratches on his back, the bite marks...it was so obvious, and she was so blind.

She dressed quickly and looked at the clock. It was only 8:00 A.M. She woke James and told him to pack a week’s worth of clothes for him and Albus and that they were going to stay with Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione for a little while. Then she went to Lily's room and started to pack enough clothing and toys to last the whole week. She woke her daughter and told her they were going on a trip to stay with Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione for a little while.

"Is Daddy coming too?" Lily asked excitedly. The hopeful look on her face made Ginny want to cry.

"No sweetie, Daddy has to work. But I'm sure he will be happy if you have fun." Ginny smiled weakly.

James came into the room. "I've finished packing Mom. I woke Albus and he wants to bring some games with him to play with Rose. Is that OK?"

"Yes, that's fine. Lily can find something to do with Rose. And James, you can help with Molly. She's 3 now."

"Yay!" Lily started dancing around the room.

"Are we all ready to go?" Ginny looked at her children about ten minutes later, who all nodded. She led them all out to the car and they were on their way.


	2. Brothers And Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny arrives at her brother's house and explains things, but a sudden visitor interrupts.

**Chapter 2: Brothers And Sister**

Ginny called Hermione from the car to let her know that she and the kids were on the way. "Why are you coming without Harry?" Hermione asked. Ginny could tell she was concerned, even if the wild haired brunette didn't want to show it. Ginny knew her better than that.

"I'll explain later. We'll be there in about 3 hours. I need to get us something to eat. Love you." She hung up the phone and pulled into the parking lot of one of the many muggle fast food restaurants.

They ate their food in the car, Albus and James arguing over who's meal was better, ("Chicken sandwiches are better for you, therefore, my meal is better," James said. "No, cheese burgers taste better than chicken does, so mine was better," Albus shouted.), and started back on the road. She didn't drive often, only when she had the kids, and she didn't understand why this was the way muggles chose to get around.

As soon as they arrived, Hermione came running out of the house and gave them all hugs. "I've missed you guys so much! Lily darling, you've gotten so big! And James! You look so handsome! Come inside everyone!"

Ginny had been there many times before, but the beauty of the house still amazed her. It was three stories high, with a giant wrap-around porch, eight bedrooms, stained glass windows in the main rooms, and ceilings almost 12 feet high. The walls were made of oak and covered with most beautiful purple stones she had ever seen.

Hermione sent Rose and Hugo to get the suitcases and began to show them where they would be staying, as if they had never been there before. By the time they had everything in the rooms and put away it was almost dinner time. Ginny decided to repay Hermione by making dinner. She sang to herself softly as she cooked, enjoying having something to occupy her mind.

When dinner was ready, she set the table and began to serve the food. Ron came in just as she set out the Swiss steak. He was shocked to see her in his dinning room. "Ginny! What are you doing here? Is Harry with you? He never came in to work today and I was starting to get worried..." Ron was both concerned and excited, which was a lot for him to feel at one time.

"Harry didn't come with us, I haven't seen him since last night." Ron looked at her with a questioning look and she heaved a sigh. "I will explain later. Lets talk about something else for now. The kids will be down for dinner any second and I don't want them to hear."

"Hear what mummy?" Lily asked as she walked into the room, curiosity written all over her face.

Ginny thought fast, trying to find something to tell her daughter. She realized that she hadn't told anyone that she was pregnant again, so she decided to use that. "I didn't want you to know that I had a surprise for everyone miss nosy." She said with a smile.

Ron looked at her curiously and Ginny just grinned. But inside she wonder what she was going to do. She had three kids and was pregnant with her fourth, her husband was cheating on her, and she wasn't sure how long she could keep it from her kids.

#-#

After dinner, Rose and Albus cleared the table, James did the dishes, and Lily and Hugo played with baby Molly. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione went to the study to talk. They put a silencing charm on the door so the children couldn't hear them.

"So what's going on Gin?" Ron asked. He looked tired and nearly ten years older than he really was. That was the life of an auror.

"Well, I went to visit Harry at the office last night, as a surprise, and I walked in to find him fucking another woman on his desk." Ginny said, voice dripping with venom. She still couldn't believe she had been so stupid. "I ran to George's store and stayed there for the night. When I woke up this morning, I went to the house, showered, packed and left."

Ron and Hermione were silent for a moment. The Ron got to his feet and started pacing back and forth. "I'll kill him," he said. "I swear to God I'll kill him!"

"Calm down Ron," Hermione said. She was looking at the floor, as she always does when she's thinking. "You can't kill him. I don't want to have to deal with the kids by myself. So, what are we going to do Ginny?" She looked at Ginny with a questioning expression.

"I'm not sure Hermione. I just feel so stupid. How could I not see this coming?" Ginny put her face in her hands. Hermione hugged her softly.

"You never told us who it was. The other woman, I mean," Ron said, looking at Ginny.

Ginny looked up at Ron, tears filling her eyes. "That's the worst part. It was Pansy Parkinson. The same woman that I work with every day. The same woman that Harry said he hated every time I came home pissed off because she was being a bitch to me and the patients!"

Someone knocked on the door and opened it. "Mum, there's someone at the door looking for Aunt Ginny," Rose said, poking her head inside the room.

Ginny, Ron, and Hermione walked out to the main hall and toward the door. Standing just inside the door was Draco Malfoy. Ginny stopped, staring at the man before her. He was even more beautiful than she remembered. His hair was shaved into a crew cut and his body had filled out with broad muscles that were perfect for his body size. He wore combat boots, black cargo pants, and a dark tank top. He looked absolutely yummy.

He looked up from the floor to Ginny. "I think we need to talk."


	3. Chapter Three: Please Explain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny and Draco discuss the issue at hand

**Chapter Three: Please Explain**

He looked up from the floor to Ginny. "I think we need to talk."

Ginny looked at him and put as much hate into her words as she could. "I have absolutely nothing to say to you Malfoy." She turned and walked into the living room with her head held high, hoping it wasn't obvious that she had just been crying. She could hear Ron in the front hall talking to Malfoy.

"What are you doing in my house ferret? You have no business talking to my sister. You need to leave. Now. Just because we work together doesn't mean you can come to my house any time you like!"

"I do have business talking to your darling sister Weasley," Malfoy drawled. "I have something to tell her about her husband and my wife."

"Ron, maybe he should come in. This could be important. Please Malfoy, come in to the living room." Hermione said in a soft voice.

They stepped into the room and sat down, Ron and Hermione on either side of Ginny. Malfoy sat in a chair across from them and looked at Ginny.

He had seen her in the halls at Hogwarts, with her brothers and her friends, staying as far away as he could. He had always wanted to talk to her without anyone around, wanted to get to know her, and in the years after school, he could never understand that need. He couldn't understand why he had always wanted to meet with her in secret, but when he saw her again for the first time in years it all came flooding back. Her beautiful hair that looked like fire, her full lips that looked as if they would taste of chocolate, those kind caramel eyes that lit a fire inside of him every time she looked his way. He grew up being told he needed to hate people like her, but somehow he couldn't make himself do it. Because of that, he avoided her as much as possible all through school.

Then he realized he was staring. He cleared his throat and tried to think of how to begin. "You may not realize this Mrs. Potter, but your husband and my wife have been having an affair," he said.

"Yes, I do realize this Malfoy. I caught them on his desk last night. Is that all you wanted? Because I have things I need to be doing, children to take care of." Ginny stood and began to walk toward the door, only to be stopped by a hand on her upper arm.

"No, that's not all. Please sit back down," Malfoy said. He let go of her arm and sat back down.

Ron stood up and got in Malfoy's face. "Don't you dare touch her again!" Ron yelled. Hermione put her hand on his shoulder and he sat back down.

"Look, I'm not here to fight with you, Weasley. I'm here to tell you that your sister's husband and my wife have gone missing." Malfoy looked Ginny in the eye as he said this, trying to see how she would react. She reacted the way he had hoped. Her eyes went wide with shock, her knees went week, and she sat down on the chair next to her very hard.

"Missing?" She asked. "How could they be missing? I just saw them last night." She sat there, staring at nothing, as if the answer would appear out of thin air.

"Well, we have a witness who says he saw you leave the Ministry of Magic and heard Potter and Pansy fighting afterwards. The witness went back to work, he never saw them leave, Pansy never came home, and no one saw Potter after that. No one knows where either of them are." Malfoy said exasperatedly. He looked at Ginny, saw her sadness, and sighed. He hated to tell people that a loved one was missing, but for some reason, it hurt even worse to tell her. And he hated it.

"What are you doing to find them?" Hermione asked.

"I've come to talk to you. That's all so far. I'm the only one looking. It hasn't been long enough to report them missing, officially. Yet." Draco said. "That's why your husband didn't know anything about it. He's in command while Potter is missing."

"What can I do to help?" Ginny asked. Her husband was one of the people missing, so she felt she should help.

"Well, I suppose you could help me look, by talking to anyone you know that he's friends with. Although, as far as I can tell, you three are his only friends. As always." Malfoy rubbed his face. He was tired, he wanted to go home, and being here was draining his energy.

"I will talk to everyone we know. But I doubt they will have seen him. He doesn't spend much time with any of them unless he's with me." Ginny was staring at the floor, still trying to wrap her mind around this news.

"Anything you can find out might be helpful. But I need to leave. You know where to find me if you have any leads." He got up and started walking out of the room.

"Thank you." Ginny said, still staring at the floor.

Malfoy stopped and turned around. "You're welcome. And...I'm sorry" He walked out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fan fiction I've ever written, so I'm sorry the first chapter is so short. Please review! I need all the help I can get!


End file.
